Hair, It's Everywhere
by CocoaCollidoscope
Summary: AU Post Battle, Pre-Epilogue. Ginny plays a prank on Hermione… which results in tickling. A bit of random fun. Ah, the joys of friendship. Rated K because of some swearing and allusions to death.


A/N Ginny plays a prank on Hermione… which results in tickling. A bit of random fun.

So this is my 5th story contribution to the site! What does this mean… this means I can Beta other peoples' stories now! I am supppppper excited. Can you tell.

Also, I'd love it if someone could beta this for me.

Disclaimer: None of this world belongs to me, only to JKR.

* * *

The fire cackled. The sounds of nibs scratching across parchment and loud whispers were ever present to my ears. Confrontation was inevitable. I knew she would find me on the floor behind the couch at the back of the room. It seemed like a good hiding spot when I dove over but I in my haste I'd forgotten this was their couch. Harry sat with a bewildered look on his face, his glasses knocked askew from my impressive leap over him moments ago.

"GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY!"

"Cover for me Harry! Be a pal. Where's your cloak?" I whispered urgently to Harry, hoping his "saving people thing" came into play. I heard a growl-like snort in reply. "No, don't turn around! Just act like nothing is wrong! I er… played a prank on her." Another snort.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry stood up from his spot and then his voice pitched higher. "Wha… your hair… Hermi…

"Where's Ginny? Where is she, I know she came this way." Effectively cutting him off, I knew Hermione was determined to make me pay. I watched their shadows from my dark corner, shaking with fear and glee. I calculated how far it was to the girls' dorm steps…. 22 steps, ten seconds. "Which way did she go?" 21 steps, 9.8 seconds.

"Calm down Hermione. What happened? Why is your hair red and shiny? I know you want to be a Weasl…"

"You finish that sentence Potter and you WILL REGET IT." I imagined her hair getting bigger with frizz as her manner became murderous. "I will make Ginny's bats look like child's play. Don't forget my parents are dentists. Now I need to find her and have a little chat with her." I heard her intake of breath... good, sometimes I think she forgets to breath. "GINNY where are youuuuuu , I know you're in here. Come out now so we can taaaaalk. "

Hermione is regularly docile and sweet, until provoked. I think that's why I enjoy provoking her so much. It's like a game. Usually she retaliates but this time I may have crossed a line. Maybe I should…

"COME OUT NOW! Or I'm going to tell Harry about the pillow incident.."

I leapt up, afraid of what she was about to reveal. "IT'S RON'S FAULT!"

"HEY!" I ignored the git's yell and pushed on. He sputtered on his cauldron cakes. Harry was sitting back on the couch, failing to hold in his laughter. Hermione has pulled out her wand. 30 steps, 13 seconds.

"He dared me to make you relax. You've been studying extra hard for the NEWTs and driving us stir crazy!

"We have to be prepared. I care about my future even if you lot don't."

"Of course I do! You scheduled in free time and bathroom breaks, Hermione! Bathroom breaks?! I just want to relax!" Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Harry had conjured a bag of popcorn from somewhere and was munching on them, amused. Bastard. My stomach growled. It smelled good. So did he.

"Well, stop relaxing! We have to EXCEL! We have to make up for a long year! We have to catch up!"

"Catch up? What the bloody hell do you mean by that?" At this point, I was so confused. Why was this silly prank making her so mad?

"WE WEREN'T HERE IN SCHOOL LEARNING STUFF, WE WERE STUCK IN A FOREST! IN A TENT!"

"Clam down Hermione. We care about exams but they're 6 months away!" Stupid sexy… erm… bloody Potter had to make it worse. When did he get up from the floor. "Ginny WAS here, and she had it bad too. She wasn't learning per se."

"That doesn't mean my hair gets turned red!" Ron had walked over to us by now and tugged on Hermione's hair.

"Well it's actually auburn which is unfortunate cuz I can't call you carrots." Hermione glared at him while I stared in shock. How did Ron know about Anne of Green Gables? I had to read it in Muggle Studies class – one of my favorite books. Hermione's recommendation. I have a thing for stories about orphans who succeed in life. Ok, quit smirking. I know what you're thinking and he's not the reason. Just because she also had green eyes and a sad childhood does not mean I loved reading it because of Harry. Ok, so a little but I'll deny it to my last breath if you rat on me. Hmm, how did Ron get her wand? 27 steps, 5 seconds if I sprint.

"But it's not my hair!" Sweet Merlin, does Hermione whine. "Ginny, I don't have time for this. I've got more important things to focus on. "

"Hermione, don't you think we've all worked hard to get to this point and deserve a little break." Harry always knew how to quiet her down. He had matured a lot this past year, but he always had this lost look about him. Like he didn't know what to do with himself anymore. He was extremely awkward around me but made it a point to never avoid me. It didn't help that I wanted to jump him every time I was with 10 feet. But don't tell anyone that.

Frankly I'm surprised he came back. He had several job offers. The Ministry staff – ugh – were falling over themselves to get him to be their poster boy. The Chosen-One-Who-Survived-Then-Died-Then-Survived-AGAIN. Git. I still don't know what made him decide to come here. A selfish part of me hoped it was for me.

"Hermione, it's easily fixed. Ginny is sorry. She'll fix it right up. Ginny? Ginny? GINNY?" Ron was disgustingly sweet and caring. I noticed how good they looked together. I mean I knew they were perfect for each other, what with all the tension over the years. And I won a hefty amount of galleons from predicting The Event would happen at the worst possible time, as we well know it did. Right in the middle of the Battle. They worked well with each other. Of course they still weren't together for Merlin knows what reason. Some awkward sexual dance they were enjoying. But I can't judge, I felt like I was part of an unlearned, unknown dance myself. Ewww. Ron…. That's a disgusting thought. And now they are all staring at me expectantly. And Harry is smiling. I feel so fuzzy.

"I'm sorry. I thought you could use a laugh. I just wanted to see what my future nieces and nephews would look like."

It took few seconds to notice the silence and tension surrounding me. Oh bollocks… me and my run away mouth. I have no idea where that came from. But it couldn't be helped. Harry had been staring at me! And smiling! I was distracted.

Both green eyes' and Ron's jaws were dropped. Hermione's face was bright red, clashing absurdly with her bright red hair. We looked at each other. I smirked. Her eyes cackled and her hair frizzed ominously. I could have sworn I heard American Western music and dustballs rolling through. She took a step towards me and opened her mouth to say something. I whipped my head from side to side, searching for a way to bolt again but alas! My sight was blocked by my own cruel, red hair. Traitor! 25 steps, 2 seconds.

And then I heard it… two snorts of laughter, the boys red in the face. Before I knew it, both the boys toppled to the floor laughing. Ron, while rolling around howling "accidently" bumped into Hermione, who tripped and fell into a heap on top of the boys. They took advantage of course, and started tickling her even while she cried out "stop! STOP!" Suddenly I was pulled in and seconds later Neville, Luna, Dean, Parvati and even Lavender were caught in the tickle crossfire. Seamus shouted a war cry and thus we started the Great Massive Tickle Fight of 1997.

I was safe... for now. Victory was mine.

.

.

.

That is, until I looked in the mirror later that night and saw messy, black hair. "HERMIONE!"

"What, you didn't want to see what your Potter-Weasley children would look like?" I whipped around to see her leaning against the doorframe. She smirked... SMIRKED at me. "Oh, and that will stay for a week."

Oh, this means war.


End file.
